


Smart

by ghostofgatsby



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Kneeling, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofgatsby/pseuds/ghostofgatsby
Summary: "I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your pretty little face," Nano purrs.Trott licks his lips and stares back with fire in his eyes. "I'd like to see you try."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling pretty alright today, and I have a bit of a break between panic-stressing and getting college crap done, so I thought I'd post something small.
> 
> Trott smirking and Nano slapping him for it.  
> Another NanoTrott fic in the NoirFilms universe. Prior reading of Pretty not required to understand this plot. Not that there is much of one anyway, hahah.
> 
> Trott:  
> http://everybodylovessuits.tumblr.com/post/135417047256/theres-so-many-things-to-love-here-slim-lapel  
> Nano:  
> http://prettydresses-blog.tumblr.com/post/13191270833
> 
> The City:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/4a/c4/16/4ac4160bdccc339234bbd2631bd79c33.jpg
> 
> http://gentlefemdom.tumblr.com/post/129634793283  
> http://gentlefemdom.tumblr.com/post/128425753319  
> NoirFilms AU, NanoTrott
> 
> some music:  
> Black Valentine- Caro Emerald  
> Black Hole Sun- Postmodern Jukebox ft. Haley Reinhart
> 
> cw: other than the tags listed, none that I can think of. If I need to tag something, let me know.
> 
> reblog: https://ghostofgatsby13.wordpress.com/2016/12/5/smart-ghostofgatsby
> 
> Want more (somewhat) quality content from ghostofgatsby? Need a break from the stress of your day or something else to procrastinate with? Fear no more, because _ghostofgatsby13.wordpress.com_ is a thing that exists! Includes headcanons, AUs, music, musings on writing, etc. AND IT'S FREE, TOO??! WOW, WHAT A BARGAIN.  
>  You could also add me on discord, if you want: https://ghostofgatsby13.wordpress.com/2016/11/04/discord/

"I can feel you watching me, you know," Nano says, preening in the mirror. She tousles her hair and touches up her makeup. They’d just gotten back from a film viewing, and had a few hours to kill before the after-hours entertainment party. Nano clips a rose into her hair and turns around.

Trott sits casually on his coffee table in the middle of the living room. His gray suit looks as crisp as it did when he put it on this morning. The jacket lies carefully discarded over the arm of the couch. “Am I not allowed to look?” he asks cheekily.

“I don’t think I gave you permission.” Nano strides over to him slowly. Her heels clack across the marble floor, and the peach-colored ruffles on her dress flutter with the movement.

She stops in front of Trott and curls her fingers around his black and white polka-dotted tie. Her knuckles rub against the hollow of his throat. “You've been a little shit all night,” she says, pulling him a little closer. The crystals on the top of her dress glimmer in the living room lighting.

Trott smirks. His hands tighten imperceptibly on his knees.“You're telling me you weren't amused? I saw you trying to hide your smile at Strife's embarrassed stammering.”

“Mmm, you're playing with fire, dearie,” Nano hums, clenching her hand and little tighter and watching Trott swallow reflexively, “You know just as well as I do that provoking people gets you enemies, and we can't have Strife favoring Xephos over us.”

“Please, Strife's his rival. They're no cozier than Ross and his ex.”

Nano lets go of the tie and tilts Trott’s head up with a knuckle under his chin. ‘Regardless, your attitude should be remediated. Shouldn’t it?”

“You tell me.”

Nano lets out a short chuckle. She strokes the side of Trott's cheek with the pads of her fingertips and pats it gently. A warning; a reminder. Trott raises an eyebrow briefly, as if saying, “What are you waiting for?”

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your pretty little face," Nano purrs.

Trott licks his lips and stares back with fire in his eyes. "I'd like to see you try."

Nano slaps him hard enough that Trott’s head shifts in the direction she swung. The smirk on Trott’s lips twitches and morphs into a small grin. Arousal slips down his spine and settles inside him as heat spreads through his cheek.

Trott turns his head back to face her. "Going to do that again, sunshine?" he asks, grinning cheekily.

Nano stares back into Trott's lust-darkened eyes. She cups the cheek she hit last, soothing the red handprint with her thumb. Trott’s eyes flutter shut momentarily at the feeling. She moves her free hand to the other side of Trott's face, and slaps him again. Several times in succession.

Trott looks up at her with half-lidded eyes. The smile is ever-present on his face, but less pronounced and decidedly loopy. His face is tilted up and into Nano's touch even more.

His chest falls in measured breaths.

"More."

"More?" Nano asks, tutting and stroking the redness in Trott's cheeks. "You want me to hit you again?”

"Please."

Nano smiles. "Alright. But you asked for it."

She slaps Trott again, and again, letting her fingers caress skin between each blow, and alternating which cheek she hits. By the end, Trott has his eyes shut and his head feels floaty. The world is somewhat of a fish-eye lense.

"There you go..." Nano strokes the lines on his face and cups his cheeks in her hands. Trott’s snarky attitude is gone. She watches for a while as his head lolls a little in her grasp. “Less of a smartass, now, aren't we?”

“Mmm.”

Nano chuckles. She strokes Trott’s cheek, and he leans into her touch with a sigh. After a few minutes, she quietly suggests he get up. His movements are sluggish as she leads him to the kitchen. Nano flips over the stool she uses to reach the spices in the top cabinet (she's sure he puts them there just to spite her) and instructs Trott to kneel on the padded surface. He sinks to his knees obediently at her feet.

“Good boy.” Nano ruffles his hair, and starts making dinner.

Trott closes his eyes and listens to the sound of Nano sauteeing something quick to eat. The idle scrape of the wooden spoon in the pan, Nano humming under her breath, and the tick of the gas stove, lulls him into a fuzzy, comforting feeling.

The click of the burner turning off is what draws Trott back to himself.

“Up.” Nano taps his shoulder and helps him up off his knees. Trott takes a seat at the kitchen island and Nano slides a steaming plate of noodles in front of him.

“Good boy. Eat up.” Her hand caresses down the back of his neck.

Trott didn’t realize how hungry he was until the tang of ginger and soy sauce hit his palate. The food is delicious- the crunch of toasted sesame seeds is the perfect addition to the stir fried noodles and vegetables.

When they finish eating, they return to the living room. Nano turns on the evening news on the television, and they take some time to relax. Trott lies back and puts his head in her lap.

Nano scratches her nails through his scalp, slowly and soothingly petting his hair. Minutes that seem like hours pass, so long that Nano isn't sure if Trott's fallen asleep or not.

Her hand stills.

"Mmnn," Trott protests wordlessly.

Nano giggles. "Trott?" She brushes his bangs out of his eyes as he opens them and looks up at her. She removes the rose clip from her hair and gently tosses it onto the coffee table.

"Hm?"

"Alright there?" She strokes her fingers through his hair again and Trott lets out a pleased hum.

"Hazy," he replies. His eyes look it. "Do you have water?"

Nano pulls away from him to fetch a glass of water from the kitchen.

Trott slowly sits up as she returns, rubbing his jaw and blinking as if trying to wake himself up.

"Face okay?" she asks, handing him the glass.

"So far. Thanks."

"Mhm."

Nano sits beside him on the couch, watching him sip the water in between deep breaths.

Trott rests the glass down on his leg and keeps ahold of it. "Think you lost."

Nano smiles. "Lost what?"

"Our bet." Trott turns to her and smiles haughtily. "You didn't wipe the smirk from my face."

"Yes, I did!"

"I was smiling the whole time."

"Exactly." Nano grins. "Didn't say I'd replace your smirk with a frown, did I?"

Trott sighs and rolls his eyes. “Fine...guess you won...again.” He finishes off the water and puts the glass back on the coffee table. Nano kicks off her heels as she curls into the couch, and Trott sprawls in her lap like a cat.

"Thank you," he says, meaning it.

Nano smiles and strokes her hand down the nape of Trott's neck. "You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is a Neo Noir-style thing, maybe GTA/Mobster style, where Trott and Nano are gang leaders. Nano is often a resource for information. It was a business choice to make a partnership deal with Flux Entertainment, but it was Trott’s personal choice to link her in with Hat Films’ polyamory thing. He hasn’t regretted it, yet.
> 
> The Sirs owning a theatre chain/movie industry. known for being shady and rumored to be involved in bootlegging and illegal activities. When things get dark, they make hand of truth puns, using idioms, like "Well, never bite at the hand that feeds you, hm?"
> 
> Trott has a mansion in the fancy district, where Ross and Smith also live (press thinks they have separate housing) and where they plan business things. They also have a corporate office downtown. Nano has a fairly nice apartment in the mid city.
> 
> Trott and Nano have a sex and BDSM relationship, because neither really wants the hassle of courtship and married life. They hype up a fake dating scheme to keep the press’ attention on them...and away from Ross and Smith.


End file.
